


Peaches and Cream

by Squid_Ink



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I ship NaruHina, It focuses on the daughter of Naruto and Sakura, It has some NSFW bits, Momo and Keiichi are 18, This is an OC centric fic., and the son of Sasuke and Karin, may or may not continue, yet I've been told I write really good NaruSaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbroken over Hiraku's rejection, Momo runs off to cry in the rain. She's cheered up by an unlikely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

_Stupid Hiraku! Stupid boys! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_  Momo thought as she ran through the village's rain slicked streets. Tears were leaking from her eyes as she continue to barrel down the street, mud splattering with each step. She was thankful for the rain that hid the tears on her cheeks. How could she be so stupid! How could Hiraku be so mean?

She sniffed. It didn't matter anymore. Hiraku was a stupid jerk anyway. She didn't realize where she was putting her feet and tripped, landing face first in the mud. It got in her hair and on her face.  _Brilliant!_  She thought.  _I'm covered in mud and I'm heartbroken! I don't care if I'm the Hokage's daughter!_  Momo sniffled again, but resting her large forehead against her arms. She curled up slightly and began to cry.

The rain and her sobs masked the sound of approaching footsteps. "Why are you out here crying Uzumaki?" a voice asked. Momo looked up, a glare in her jade green eyes as she peered up at the bystander. She sat up when she recognized the person; it was Uchiha Keiichi with his left eye covered by a shock of hair and spiky duck butt 'do in the back. She frowned at him.

"Go away, Uchiha! This has nothing to do with you!" Momo hissed, rubbing her nose with a sniff. She smeared mud all over her face.

"You're the Hokage's daughter. Crying in the rain—"

Momo's eyes flashed as she jumped to her feet and threw a punch at him, stopping mere inches before his nose. "I know what the hell I am— _ttenaro_! So shut up and leave me alone, got it?"

Keiichi blinked calmly. "Hikaru didn't mean to be an ass. He's always like that."

Momo turned away from Keiichi and marched towards a bench. "Get lost, Keiichi!" she threw over her shoulder, wet peach colored hair whipping about her head with the action. Keiichi ignored her, pulled out an umbrella and followed her to the bench. He sat next to her, holding the umbrella over their heads. "I said leave me alone," Momo muttered, grimacing as the water soaked through her shorts. She wiped her nose again with a sniff.

"Well… when has an Uchiha ever listened to an Uzumaki?" Keiichi asked.

"Stubborn ass," Momo grumbled. Keiichi lips twitched into a smile. Momo leaned back agains the bench, wringing out her damp peach colored hair. "I want Hiraku to apologize."

"He won't. he doesn't think he did anything wrong," Keiichi replied. "Besides, I don't understand what you see in him."

"You wouldn't understand," Momo said and rested her elbows on her knees and cradled her face in her hands. "You're too much like your dad. An ice cube."

"My dad isn't an ice cube," Keiichi grumbled. Momo snorted at that. Keiichi looked away. "I… I like you… a lot." A blush colored his cheeks.

"Huh?" Momo blinked rapidly, staring at him. "What did you say?"

"I said I like you," Keiichi repeated, a grumpy pout on his lips. "I hate repeating myself."

"You… like me?" Momo asked, flabbergasted.

Keiichi nodded. "I awoke my Sharingan to protect you."

"Wow… I don't know what to say, Keiichi. I mean… you are a really good friend and ever—" Momo was cut off when Keiichi kissed her. Her eyes widened briefly for a moment, before they fluttered close. She felt Keiichi's tongue grace her lips and she parted them to let him slip his tongue in, moaning softly. She had slipped her arms around Keiichi's neck without realizing it. It just felt so right and perfect and completely natural. Slowly, he pulled away and Momo noticed that the rain suddenly grew colder than it was before. "Keiichi…" she breathed.

"What?" he asked, trying to pass the kiss off as nothing. "C'mon," he stood up. "I better walk you home before your mother smashes the village to bits looking for you."

Momo snorted. "Mama knows I can handle myself, dattenaro." She smiled at Keiichi. "Nevertheless," she said, "thank you for being gentlemanly."

Keiichi flushed. "J-Jeez! Don't make a big deal—I was just being… it's nothing!" he stammered, sound a bit angry. Momo giggled.

"The rain stopped," she said as she glanced at the twilit sky. "I can get home on my own. Need to take a shower, get out of these muddy clothes." She gestured to the crop-top and booty shorts, as well as the orange and black jacket she was wearing. Keiichi followed the hand with his eyes. "See ya," she said with a wave and headed off into the mist-covered night.  _Maybe Keiichi is right and I'm wasting my time on Hiraku…_  Momo thought as she touched her lips. She could still feel Keiichi's lips against hers.  _Keiichi…_


	2. Part II

_The hot water feels good!_  Momo thought as it beat down on her cold and clammy skin. It prickled with the rapid change of temperature, but it only caused her to sigh in delight. She traced her body's curves, her small breasts (she was jealous Cho-Cho was buxom), the smooth tone flatness of her stomach, the curve of her hips, and…

She swallowed as one shy finger graced the other folds of her womanhood. She shuddered, wondering what it would be like if Keiichi touched her there was light hesitant caresses. If she tried hard enough she could almost imagine he was in here with her. His hot mouth on her body, wet skin against wet skin, and his hand busy between her thighs.

Her thumb graced her sensitive nub, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep back a moan and—

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_  "Oi, Nee-san! Hurry up in there! You're taking forever!" Touya's voice came from the other side of the door. Momo squeaked, snapping herself out of her daydream. She growled low in her throat.

"Give me a minute— _ttenaro_! Lemme wash my hair!" Momo squeezed some coconut-scented shampoo into her palm before working it into her hair.  _Stupid brother. Stupid Keiichi for be stupidly sexy… dattenaro! This is his entire fault, and Touya's for being annoying._ Momo thought as she furious scrubbed at her scalp. She rinsed before applying the condition, and then washed her body before rinsing from head to toe. She stepped out of the shower, turning the squeaky knob, brushed her teeth and got into her pajamas. She yanked the door open to see her brother. He grinned at her.

"About time! You too like a century!" Touya complained.

Momo's brow twitched. "Grrrrr…  _ttenaro!_ " she shoved him, pressing her palm against his forehead as she walked passed. He shouted something but she ignored it, slamming the door to her room shut.

* * *

Once in her room, she dumped her soiled clothing into her hamper before flopping on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything. Hiraku. Keiichi. How she felt about both of them. Ever since she was little, she always had a crush on Hiraku. The cool aloof Hyuga boy was brilliant and beautiful. His only drawback was that he could be incredibly mean, though he didn't seem to realize it. She had been so happy when Shino-sensei had announced that she'd be teaming up with Hiraku, though she was less thrilled about working with Keiichi.

Momo frowned, as her thoughts turned to Keiichi. "Jerkass know-it-all," she grumbled. He thought he was so much better than everyone else, because he was from the Uchiha clan. Plus, thanks to his sensory abilities, he could spot a lie. And he had the Sharingan, which just made him more arrogant. "Yet, he can be sweet," Momo whispered. Like tonight, and how he kissed her.

Just thinking about that kiss made her shudder. She never shuddered like that when she thought about Hiraku. Then again, Hiraku never kissed her. Momo touched her lips again, tracing them and trying to imagine Keiichi pressing his lips against hers again. Momo shivered, goosebumps prickling up along her flesh. "Gah!" she rolled over onto her stomach and beat her pillow. "Stupid boys! Stupid, idiot, dumb boys!" she screamed, jerked herself to her knees and threw the pillow at the wall with a shrill shriek. The pillow flopped back down onto the mattress. Frowning, Momo decided she'd head downstairs and see if her mother was around.

* * *

She was in luck. Sakura, her mother, was sitting at the dinner table with a cup of tea in her hands. Her father was nowhere around.  _Good, he may just shit Kurama if he heard I was in love,_  Momo thought as she took the steps two at a time. "Hey, Mama!" she greeted, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hi, Momo," Sakura said, a bright smile on her lips. She took a sip of tea. Momo slid into the seat next to her.

"Dad working late?" Momo asked, trying to start a simple conversation before she got to the meat of her problem.

"Yeah. He'll probably be miffed I waited up for him, but he'll appreciate it later." Sakura grinned. "What are you still doing up?"

"Oh well… I uhm… couldn't sleep," Momo laughed weakly.

"Boy trouble?" Sakura asked, a knowing look in her jade eyes.

"B-Boy trouble? What… n-no…" Momo sighed, and her shoulders slump when her mother started laughing. "Alright find," she admitted. "I'm having boy troubles."

"I knew it." Sakura winked, she took another sip of her tea.

"How did you and Dad fall in love? I knew you liked Sasuke-san a long time ago."

"I still like Sasuke, just not in the way I use to," Sakura said. "He and I are really good friends. As for your father…" Sakura leaned in close, "it started off that I hated him. I use to find him so annoying and couldn't tolerate him."

"You didn't like Dad… but…" Momo stared at her mother. "But you and Dad are so—"

"Mushy? Yeah, I know. But things changed. Sasuke left and your father and I grew really close. It was during the 4th Great Ninja War… Madara's War, when I realized I loved your father."

"Really?" Momo shifted closer to her mother. "What happened? Did he sweep you off your feet? Save you from the Juubi? Saved you from Kaguya?"

Sakura took a sip of her tea. "None of the above."

"What? Then what made you realize it? What, what?" Momo asked.

"Your father had Kurama extracted from him by Madara, and he was dying. I preformed emergency CPR on him and as Gaara-sama whisked off to the shade of your grandfather, Minato, I thought about everything I had been through with your father at my side. I realized that I wanted to protect his smile, protect his dream of being Hokage," Sakura took another sip of tea, "as I pumped his heart and breathed for him… I realized I loved him, with every fiber of my soul."

Momo stared at her mother. She never heard this story before. She never knew her father once stared death in the face. "Mama…" Momo didn't know what to say. "So…"

"After the war, I told him. Your father didn't realize what I was saying, but Sasuke did and he laughed. Then your father figured it out and he… well, he kissed me. A big sloppy kiss. He was covered in blood and dirt, and I was covered in tears, dirt and blood and… we were just so happy."

"Aww." Momo smiled. "And then you got married and had me?"

"More or less," Sakura agreed. She took another sip of her tea. "So, you're having trouble figuring things out?"

"I… I really like Hiraku… and so I told him how I felt tonight and he… well, he was just so mean when he rejected me. I ran off crying. Keiichi found me sobbing in the mud. We sat on a bench and talked for a bit when… he uh…" Momo blushed, " _dattenaro_ … he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah. It wasn't some chaste kissed either," Momo said, her blush deepening. "There was tongue." Momo finished. Her mother slowly nodded.

"I see," Sakura said. Momo felt her blood run cold.

"Please, Mama! Don't break all his bones! I… I liked it and… I want to…"  _What do I want? I want Keiichi to kiss me like that again—ttenaro!_ "I wouldn't mind if he kissed me like that again. It just felt so right and natural. Perfect."

"Then there's your answer," her mother said. Sakura finished her tea. "Forget about Hiraku, chase Keiichi. He already shows an interest in you."

"I don't know…" Momo looked away.

"Momo," Sakura said, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "listen to me. Don't go chasing after someone that will never see you more than as a friend. It's a dark and painful road. Find someone like I did, someone that truly loves you from the bottom of their heart."

"Okay," Momo whispered. "Thanks Mama," she said as she stood up. She headed up stares, stopping on the first step. "Oh and Mama?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Don't tell Dad that Keiichi kissed me," Momo said. Sakura laughed.

"You're secret is safe with me," Sakura assured her daughter. Momo flashed her a grin before running upstairs.

* * *

Momo bulled her way through the training grounds, waving briefly to Cho-Cho, who was training with her team, said hi to Mio, and some other people she recognized until she found the person she was looking for. "You!" she growled, marching up to Keiichi. The Uchiha boy actually looked a bit frightened for once and Konohamaru-sensei inched away slowly, leading Hiraku by the arm as he did so. Momo grabbed Keiichi by the front of his shirt.

"Momo…" he began.

"Save it buddy, you're coming with me,  _dattenaro_!" She said and took him by the wrist and dragged him off. He didn't so much as protest as she marched him through the village until they were in a secluded spot away from prying eyes.

"This is the old forest that belonged to the Uchiha clan," Keiichi said, noting the old rundown markers as they entered it.

"Hmph," Momo grunted and marched them deeper into the forest. Once she deemed them deep enough within she tossed him to the ground. Keiichi picked himself up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"What's gotten into you, Uzumaki?" he asked, miffed, though use to, her manhandling him.

"You kissed me!" Momo said.

"Yeah?" he arched a brow. "So?"

"So… you… argh!" she slammed a fist into a nearby tree, denting it. "You complicate everything you stupid Uchiha,  _dattenaro_!" she shouted, her green eyes flashing in her frustration. "I was perfectly happy running after Hiraku and then you had to kiss me and— _ttenaro_! I'm so confused and it's all your fault!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh! Is that all you're gonna say is oh?" Momo shouted.

"If you didn't want me to kiss you, then you should've pushed me away," Keiichi stated. "Simple as that or said no."

"That's not that point!" Momo shouted.

"Then what is your point?" Keiichi arched his brow.

"The point is…" Momo grabbed him and kissed him too. She didn't wait and thrust her tongue into his mouth, moaning as she did so. She could feel him shudder against her. She pulled away, and stared at him. He had a glazed look in his coal black eyes. "The point is," she said again, pressing her forehead against his. "I like you too, dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> OCs (c) Me
> 
> I ship NaruHina.


	3. Part III

The birds were chirping cheerily in the branches, the wind blowing gently through the leaves and the sun was warm against her skin. She could feel Keiichi against her. Feel his gazing burning into her jade orbs; his brow against her brow.

"You like me?" Keiichi whispered, half-hoping it was true. Momo grinned; it was a wicked good grin.

"Yeah," she drawled, tracing a finger down his neck and over his collarbone. "I like you too— _ttenaro_." She shivered when he wend a hand through her short peach colored hair at the base of her neck, tugging sharply. She tilted her head down and her lips met his. She kissed him, slowly and passionately, her hands finding their way to his face, fingers splayed against his cheeks. They pulled away gasping, staring into each other's eyes.

The forest was suddenly rather silent. Momo shifted as Keiichi slid down to the forest floor. She felt a firmness between his legs, poking her thigh.  _He's hard… dattenaro! He's hard!_  She realized, rather bewildered and excited at the same time. She moaned a little when Keiichi slipped his hands up her shirt. Momo hissed at the touch, surprised his fingers were cold. "Mmm… Momo," Keiichi whispered and sucked at her neck, nipping the pale skin there.

A soft cry escaped her throat, her back and shoulders arching in response. She ground her hips against his, please to note he groaned then. She rubbed their cheeks together. "Keiichi," she whispered breathlessly into her ear. Her hands found their way beneath his shirt. She rested one on his chest and the other on his heart. Slowly she began to rock her hips, taking delight in how his stomach spasm with the motion of her body; his heart was racing beneath her palm. A sharp cry escaped her throat when he tugged her hair again.

He pulled the zipper to her little crop jacket down with his teeth, revealing the fishnet halter top she was wearing. "Nice." He grinned, admiring her breasts.

"Th-they aren't too small for you?" Momo asked; a nervous look on her face. She always hated her small breasts.

"Nah," Keiichi replied, cupping one breast in his palm. "They're just the right size," he looked up at her, "they fit in my hand." His other hand undid the clasp on her bra. Hungrily he wiggled her bra away from her perfectly small breasts and began to message one.

Momo shuddered and moaned loudly. Her face was probably a flushed scarlet, it would be so mortifying if her father would catch her like this, with her bra falling off and her boyfriend— _when did Keiichi become my boyfriend? Aawww… fuck it! So, good!_ —fondling her breast. Keiichi rubbed his thumb over one nipple, murmuring encouraging words to her before kissing the valley between her breasts. His other hand had found its way to her shorts. Teasingly, Keiichi fingered her frilly panties.

"What the fucking hell are you doing to my daughter— _ttebayo!_ "

Momo yelped as she as someone flung her back violently. She squeaked as she hit the ground, slightly dazed. She looked at the spot where she was just was with Keiichi only the image of her the Uchiha boy was blocked by the towering figure of her father. Golden Kurama chakra surrounding him and the fox's claws squeezing her boyfriend. " _Dad!_ " Momo screamed as she fixed her bra. "Dad stop it! That's my boyfriend!"

"Stay back, Momo-chan," Naruto said, glowering hatefully at the frightened Uchiha youth that was struggling against Kurama's chakra.

"Dad he wasn't hurting me! I wanted it! I started it..." Momo stopped, wondering why she was trying to justify her actions to her father. "I'm eighteen,  _dattenaro_! I'm not a little girl anymore, so put him down!"

"I'd do what your daughter says," a cool voice said. Momo and Naruto looked in the direction of the voice.

"Sasuke," Naruto snarled, squeezing Keiichi tighter. "I caught him violating my daughter! His was down her pants!"

"D-Dad…" Keiichi gasped, Sharingan spinning and a frightened look on his face.

"Let him go Naruto," Sasuke narrowed his eyes and drew his sword slightly, "now."

"Or what?" Naruto asked, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke was about to reply when he heard Momo scream and punch the ground causing it to trembled, knocking him and Naruto off their feet. Naruto lost his hold on Keiichi and the boy ran to his father.

" _Dattenaro!_ " Momo screamed, pulling her fist away from the intention of the earth. "If you don't leave Keiichi-kun alone, Daddy, I'll tell Mama!"

Naruto and Sasuke both paled at the thought of Sakura's wrath. "Hehe… Momo-chan… baby peach," Naruto began. Momo took one-step towards her father; the ground trembled beneath her.

"No! I'm eighteen, I can… do whatever I like!" Momo shouted. She stalked over to Sasuke, and grabbed Keiichi out from behind his father. "C'mon Keiichi, let's go."

"Momo…" Keiichi began.

"Momo mad," Momo said, "Momo smash." She stalked off deeper into the forest dragging the meek Uchiha behind her.

* * *

Naruto watched as his little baby girl vanished into the undergrowth. Sasuke sat up, resting his bandaged arm on his knee. "Well," he said casually, "there's no doubt who  _her_  mother is."

"Momo…" Naruto whispered. He couldn't believe that his little girl was already eighteen. It seemed like yesterday he was holding her in his arms for the first time at the hospital, talking to Sakura about what to name her. Now she was a chuunin and already in love. When did he lose his little girl that would run up to him after a long day and beg him to take her out for Ichiraku Ramen? His little baby peach…

"Naruto," Sasuke said, this time jerking Naruto out of his daze. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a nod. "Fine." He stood up and dusted himself off. He didn't say anything to Sasuke before jumping into the trees.

He found Sakura in the breakroom at the hospital. She had a clipboard covering her face and she while she laid out on the couch. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, shaking her gently.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him. Something must have looked awful on his face because she sat up quickly. "What is it Naruto? Momo? Touya? The village?" Sakura asked. "What happened?"

"My baby girl… my Momo…" Naruto whispered. "I found her in the woods… making out with Keiichi and—" Naruto stopped when he noticed Sakura laughing. "Neh, Sakura-chan? What's so funny?"

"Wow, I never thought Momo would act that fast. Must be the Uzumaki in her," Sakura laughed.

"You  _knew_  that Momo and Keiichi were…" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say that d-word.

"Momo talked to me about it last night, after Keiichi kissed her," Sakura said.

"He kissed her before— _ttebayo?_ " Naruto gasped. He clenched his fists. He didn't care if Sasuke was his best friend, his son was going to get it.

"Calm down, Naruto." Sakura placed a gentle hand on his wrist. "She's eighteen and…"

"I know how old she is!" Naruto snapped. Sakura blinked, not use to this sudden display of anger. "No matter how old she gets, she'll always be my little girl." He whispered. "I just don't want to lose her just yet."

"Naruto," Sakura breathed before hugging him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're a good father, Naruto. You'll never lose Momo; she'll always love you. She'll always have a special place in her heart for her daddy."

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"I know so," Sakura said, "you know, my own father was reluctant to let me go when I told him I was dating you."

Naruto frowned; he couldn't imagine Haruno Kizashi being reluctant about something like that, but then again…

"Alright." Naruto stood up. "I have to get back to the office. I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye love," Sakura said as Naruto stooped down and kissed her forehead. She blushed cutely.

* * *

Naruto was waiting for Momo when she got home. He twitched when he saw how  _close_  she was standing next to Keiichi. How they held hands, fingers interlocked, giggling innocently.  _She's my daughter, dattebayo! You can't have her!_  Naruto thought.

 _Every kit needs to leaves the den at some point, Naruto._  Kurama said, inside his head. Naruto scowled. He didn't need his bijuu to be telling him that.

 _You're supposed to be on my side Kurama!_  Naruto replied.

 _Pffft!_  Kurama snickered. Naruto's frowned deepened upon realizing that he would get no help from the fox.

"Well… bye," Keiichi said, letting go of Momo's hand. Momo muttered by before kissing the Uchiha boy. It wasn't a short kiss, much to Naruto's displeasure, but a long kiss. He twitched again, wanting to hold his daughter. The two young lovers broke apart and Momo only walked five steps when Naruto swooped down on her, hugging her protectively.

"Daddy!" Momo squeaked. Naruto glared at Keiichi until the Uchiha ran off. "Daddy let go of me!"

Naruto let go of his daughter then. "Hey baby peach," he kissed her forehead. Momo looked at him and smiled. She hugged him.

"I love you, Daddy, now and forever, always."

Naruto felt his lips wobble and he hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Momo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> OCs (c) Me
> 
> Naruto is OOC-ish. 
> 
> There may or may not be more coming. I don't know yet. :/ 
> 
> I ship NaruHina.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> So… over the weekend, I rediscovered my NaruSaku OC lying around. I started to expand her and I got this. Her name is Momo, and she's very much like her father with her mother's temper. (Anyone familiar with my SK works, know who Keiichi is and that he has a thing for the Hokage's daughter [be the mother is Hinata or Sakura]). Momo's team is Team 12, under the leadership of Sarutobi Konohamaru, alongside Uchiha Keiichi and Hyuga Hiraku.
> 
> Momo's verbal tic is dattenaro, I just combined dattebayo and shannaro together to get it. Haha. Momo does have a brother, his name is Touya.  
> Hiraku is my NejiHina eldest boy. Hiraku has a crush on Momo's brother, Touya.
> 
> And I am so totally hard core shipping my own OCs, KeiMomo! Like ZenShiba (for those that read my NaruHina/ItaHana stuff, they are familiar with Zenji and Shiba).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I actually want to expand this and create a little mini series of how Keiichi and Momo got together. I hope you enjoy this! ^^
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> -Nemo


End file.
